


Good Directions (to turn a phrase)

by Rehizle_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, canon adjacent, kara is a big old bisexual mess, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehizle_28/pseuds/Rehizle_28
Summary: Kara plans to spend her day selling vegetables by the side of the road.She doesn't plan for the beautiful woman who pulls up asking for directions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	Good Directions (to turn a phrase)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time that I'm venturing into writing Supergirl and my first time writing Supercorp as the main pairing. I hope everyone is managing to stay safe and look after themselves mentally as well as physically, I'm finding that writing is one of the few ways I can unwind and relax during lockdown. This idea is pure ridiculousness based off the song 'Good Directions' by Billy Currington. It was supposed to be a short fluffy one shot but kind of got away from me.

The midday sun is hot and relentless, hammering down on the road from a cloudless sky. It’s the kind of day that made people feel sticky and lethargic; preferring to retreat inside, to the solace of air conditioning and ice-cold drinks.

To Kara Danvers it’s perfect. The yellow sun warming her Kryptonian skin and setting the familiar tingling just below the surface of the cells. The tingling that constantly reminds her of the awesome power that flows through her as a result of the ball of burning gas high up in the sky.

She relishes any chance to be out in the sun, which was why she found herself spending her day off sitting on the flatbed of a rusted old truck, parked on the side of dusty dirt road, trying to flog vegetables.

Her neighbour had pleaded with her that morning, he was getting on in years and couldn’t spend prolonged time in the heat like he used to. Usually his son would have taken over but he was out of town until the weekend and the vegetables wouldn’t last until then. Kara had been more than happy to take the job off his hands, she had been looking for an excuse to sit out in the sun reading her new book, and she loved to help; would do anything for anyone Alex insisted.

Two birds, one stone.

It hadn’t been a busy day, the road was often deserted for long periods of time; especially in the middle of summer when the weather was hot and humid for weeks on end. Kara had seen maybe a dozen people and served half of that since arriving two and a half hours earlier. She had often wondered why her neighbour chose this particular road to sell his vegetables, whenever she asked he always shrugged and said that it didn’t matter that it didn’t make him that much money, it was more about interacting with people off the beaten path.

She had to agree that it was peaceful, and she'd managed to make a fair dent in her new book as the sun climbed high and hot in the sky.

The sound of an engine breaks the tranquil air, due to her advanced hearing Kara has heard it from a lot further away than any human would have been able to and she can tell that the vehicle is still a good couple of miles away.

She can tell it’s not a truck, the engine is way too quiet for that. It’s almost a purr, rumbling up the dirt track faintly. Whatever is coming her way is expensive, a rarity in these parts.

It’s that thought that has Kara shifting from her comfortable position on her back, pushing herself to the edge of the truck bed, legs dangling down over the side.

She can see a cloud of dust, appearing on the horizon and masking the vehicle from sight, although if she bothered to look closer her super sight would cut through the dust easily. She chooses to wait, eyes trained on the rapidly closing cloud, the sun now glinting off the metal of the vehicle.

It’s a sports car, a very rare sight in Midvale. Usually it’s all trucks and beat up saloon cars, but this car is brand new, a sleek silver colour.

The car draws to a silent stop opposite Kara, the front window's are tinted obscuring the driver from view. The licence plate isn’t from anywhere nearby, Kara is fairly certain it isn't even from the state.

Whoever is driving is clearly lost.

She can make outa vague shape behind the tinted glass, and is about to jump off the bed of the truck and go over to the car when the front window slides down silently, revealing the woman behind the wheel.

“Excuse me, you couldn’t help me could you? I appear to have gotten myself a little lost."

Kara tries not to stare, she really does, but acting cool around women has never been her forte, and the woman in front of her may be the most beautiful being she has ever clapped eyes on.

The woman’s skin is pale, a stark contrast to the dark brown of her hair that's pulled back in a ponytail, revealing a long elegant neck that disappears into a white silk blouse. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but Kara can feel the intense gaze being trained on her.

_Close your damn mouth before she thinks you're a simpleton._

Her subconscious, which sounds eerily similar to Alex, kicks her brain back into gear, and with about as much grace as a fish flapping on dry land she attempts to pull herself out of the stupor the woman's reveal has plunged her into.

“Hello? Are you ok?” the woman is speaking again and this time Kara detects the hint of an accent underlying her tone, Irish, if she’s hearing correctly.

_Good Lord._

“Ye..Yes, yes, sorry.” Scrambling to hop off the bed of the truck Kara lands awkwardly in the dust, almost toppling over, desperate to swipe the empty packets of crisps and pork rinds further into the bed where they can’t be seen. The movement knocks her cap off the top of her head and she struggles to right it, not seeing the small smirk that flashes across the woman’s face at the action. “How can I help?”

“I’m a little lost, I don’t suppose you could give me some directions.” The woman tilts her head a fraction to the left as Kara realises the woman had already said she was lost. Mentally smacking herself in the face she tries to stop herself blushing, but if the heat she can feel in her cheeks is any indication she has failed miserably.

“Oh...uh of course.” Moving away from the truck Kara crossed the road, keeping a careful eye on the woman’s face for any indication she was uncomfortable. It was hard to gauge an expression whilst she was wearing sunglasses, but it seems the woman was monitoring her advance with mild interest more than anything else. “Where is it you’re trying to get to?”

“The interstate, the sat nav told me to take a left a few miles back but I have a feeling that it’s sent me into the middle of the wasteland to die.” The woman waves a dismissive hand at the console inside the car, other hand coming to take her sunglasses off.

_Oh Rao she has beautiful eyes._

Kara feels her cheeks heat again and lowers her head briefly, seeking sanctuary under the brim of her cap.

“Yeah that’s a common problem...not dying in the desert!” she hurries to cover when the woman raises an eyebrow. “The sat navs taking people the wrong way. They think its the quickest way but for some reason they all end up directing folks well out of their way.”

“You know, you’re not selling me on the whole idea that my GPS system isn’t trying to lure me to my death.” The woman leant an elbow on the lip of the window. “Maybe you’re in on it too and the last thing I’ll see on this earth is that adorable smile.”

Kara would be embarrassed of the spluttering noise she made at the comment until the day she died.

“Oh no, trust me, I can’t stomach the sight of blood ma’am, so no worries about me killing you.”

_Maybe_ I _could just die, of embarrassment, right her. Oh Rao!_

“A very convincing argument that you’re _not_ a mass murderer.” The woman responded dryly, her emerald eyes sparkling with a mischief that prompted a beam to spread unbidden across Kara’s face.

“You’re perfectly safe with me, according to my sister it’s been programmed into my DNA that I’m too nice to ever hurt anyone. If it was her here right now you might want to be worried, she’s angrier and I’m fairly certain she became a scientist to figure out how to get rid of bodies.”

“Lucky me.” The woman’s tone made it clear she thought anything but that and Kara half expected her to just drive away, mentally slapping herself again, everything was coming out of her mouth was making her sound crazy.

_Nice going genius_.

Flicking away the disapproving Alex voice in her head, Kara valiantly tried to regroup.

“I’m going to hope you’ll let me give you directions and not just drive off thinking I’m some kind of psychopath.”

The sceptical look on the woman’s face told Kara that’s exactly what she was thinking.

“I’m going to blame the last two minutes on heat stroke and my apparent inability to act like a normal person around beautiful women.” She hadn’t meant for the last part to be uttered aloud and couldn’t help but groan slightly and close her eyes as the realisation that she had indeed spoken the words dawned, her cheeks on fire.

A small chuckle convinces her to open her eyes, finding all scepticism gone from the brunette’s expression, replaced instead with a small endearing smile that causes Kara’s heart to beat what feels like a hundred times faster in her chest.

“You’re cute when you blush.” The woman observes and the heat returns to Kara’s face and neck with renewed fervour, clearly what had been intended by the widening of her smile.

Desperate to try and regain some form of composure Kara clears her throat, the action giving her a precious couple of seconds to try and think of a complete sentence.

“Thank you.” The mumbled words at least spoken at a normal pitch. “So, you want to get back to the interstate?”

“If it’s at all possible, unless I need to pay some kind of toll to get past here?” the woman’s eyes flicked to the truck here the crates of vegetables were visible.

“You got me.” Kara shrugged. “All of this has been my grand plan to get you to buy some turnips.”

The woman laughed, a proper laugh that sound like music to Kara’s ears and bolsters her confidence.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I can’t stand turnips.” The woman said. “Got some very traumatic childhood memories of turnip soup that have yet to fade.”

“Well that’s too bad.” Kara sighed, tucking her thumbs into her belt loops and making the very bold move of resting her hip against the body of the car. Apart from a marginal arch of one eyebrow the woman didn’t react. “Because round here, directions and bought and traded for solely in turnips.”

Sucking a breath in through her teeth the woman looks up at Kara from beneath her eyelashes, a look that has Kara’s knees feeling a little weak and grateful she’s leaning against the car. It’s a look that sends her mind careening headfirst into the gutter, imagining all the way she could have this woman giving her this look from under her; clothes discarded, hands roaming, teeth nipping, lips kissing, moans...

She’s pulled from her thoughts by the woman’s reply.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to come to some kind of arrangement.”

It sounds like a line from the start of an adult movie and it’s this that has Kara dropping the confident facade and laughing heartily, throwing her head back. Luckily the woman seems to have also realised what her sentence sounded like and is laughing along with her, head leant back against the headrest, exposing her long neck to the sunshine.

Kara tries and fails miserably to keep her eyes on the woman’s face.

“Don’t worry, as well as not murdering you.” Kara adjusts her glasses wondering why she had to bring that disaster of a conversation up again, “I won’t force you to relive your horrible childhood turnip trauma, what kind of upstanding citizen would I be if I didn’t give you good directions?”

“My hero.” The woman bats her eyelashes and Kara almost gave her directions to the house before she could stop herself.

In truth she didn’t want the woman to leave. Kara hadn’t made many true connections on her near decade on earth outside of the Danvers family. But the last few minutes spent in the company of this mysterious beautiful woman from out of town have left Kara with a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach, something she usually only feels after time spend under direct yellow sunlight.

She’s not confident enough to ask her anything, nothing that would open her up to rejection, and painfully aware that they know nothing about each other. But, an idea occurs to her as she leans down, bringing her to eye level with the woman, forearms resting on the door.

“So, the interstate.” Kara shifted her weight from one foot to another. “You’re going to want to head back up the way you came, and after about two miles you’ll see a sign for Midvale. Take the left and you’ll come to a store by the side of the road. You’ll recognise it by the old Coke sign outside. They do the best sweet tea there, so if you’ve got a long drive ahead of you I definitely recommend stopping there to get something to fuel you up.”

“No turnips?” the woman chuckled.

“God no, sweet tea all the way.” Kara shot back immediately. “Once you’ve stopped there you’ll have to turn back onto the road,” Kara took a deep steadying breath, “take a left, and it’ll take you straight back to the interstate in less than a mile. But a right turn, will bring you right back to this spot...to me.”

If the woman is surprised by her words it doesn’t show, but the smile she’s been regarding Kara with grows bigger, more beautiful. Slowly, she lifts her sunglasses back up to her face, eyes disappearing behind the shades.

“Thank you so much for the directions.” Her response comes in a tone Kara can only describe as a purr and she has to swallow hard, a motion that she’s certain does not go unnoticed. “You’ve been very helpful.”

She restarts the engine, the low rumbling travelling up Kara’s arms. The woman lowers her sunglasses again a fraction. “Good luck,” she gestures behind Kara to the truck, “with the vegetables.” One of her hands gives a very deliberate caress of Kara’s forearm, setting every hair on edge as the car slowly pulls away.

Kara straightens up, keeping her eyes fixed on the car as it performs a U-turn, tinted window back in place; before speeding off back in the direction it came, quickly engulfed by a cloud of dust.

It takes less than five seconds for Kara to regret her decision.

_You didn’t even get her name._

Pulling her cap off her head she threw it to the ground in frustration, watching the cloud get smaller and smaller. There was no way a woman that beautiful, that confident would bother turning back round once she got back on track. Kara highly doubted that she’d even stop at the store, although she hadn’t been lying when she mentioned the sweet tea. No, the woman would get to the interstate and roar away, away from Kara.

“Dammit.”

She entertained the idea of chasing the woman down, briefly, the truck she had borrowed stood no chance of catching up to the sports car, it barely goes more than a trundle at the best of times; used to only making trips to and from her neighbours house and this dusty roadside spot. She had her super-speed that could get her to the store in the blink of an eye, definitely before the woman could reach it. But Alex and Eliza’s warnings ring in her ears before the thought is even fully formed.

_Never put yourself in a position where you can reveal and endanger yourself._

Besides, there would be no way to explain how she’d manage to beat a sports car on foot.

“Dammit!” Kara doesn’t usually curse, but this situation definitely called for it. This could have been the start of something amazing, love even.

Alex always like to tell her she had a flair for the dramatic, usually accompanied by an affectionate hair tousle or side hug. Kara had to admit that perhaps imagining she could love a woman she’d known for all of a few minutes was erring on the side of overly dramatic. But the swopping sensation that coursed through her stomach every time their eyes had met, the warmth that blossomed in her chest at the sound of her laughter was enough to overrule any thoughts of rationality.

Not that it mattered anyway, Kara knew she was a bumbling mess, perpetually blushing and stammering was her default setting even when she wasn’t in the presence of the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. Although there had been moments of confidence on her part, inspired by the spark she’d seen reflecting back in the woman’s piercing gaze, Kara was under no illusions. She was more than likely already a failing memory, a distraction before the green eyed stranger sped back into her life.

With one last mournful look after the car that’s little more than a speck on the horizon now; she miserably shuffled back to the truck, sitting heavier on the bed than was strictly necessary, the suspension groaning at the abuse. Pulling her flannel off her shoulders Kara folded it into a pillow, falling back against the bed, eyes squinting up at the sun above her.

She tried to distract herself with her book, but after reading the same paragraph five times in a row she’s forced to concede defeat and flung the book to one side with an exasperated sigh.

_Oh get a grip, it’ not as if she likes you._

“Oh shush.” Kara grunted, silencing the voice, pulling her phone out to send a text to Alex telling her about what’s happened. Her inner voice may often sound like Alex in its more judgemental moments, but whenever she needed help, or just someone to talk to, her sister was always the top of her list.

She’s in the middle of an intense blow by blow retelling of the story to Alex, her sister’s replies a little stilted as she attempted to respond around her work, and is feeling a little better. The road has been quiet, once again the bird song the only sound on the air. Kara’s helped herself to a few vegetables to help pass the time, making a mental note to drop a few dollars in the pot later when she took the truck back. They’re no potstickers, but better than nothing.

It’s as she’s relaying to Alex the beauty of the woman’s eyes (she can feel her sister’s eye roll from here), that she notices the cloud of dust appearing over the rim of the horizon. Sitting up slowly she squints, ears picking up the soft purr of an engine.

Not a truck, definitely not a truck.

Her heart skips a beat, before thundering in her chest like a jackhammer. The urge to use her supervision is almost overwhelming but she resists, not ready for the disappointment if it isn’t the sports car.

She knows it’s not possible, but she imagines this is what heat stroke must feel like, her eyes playing devilish tricks on her. The heat that is usually fuel for her body, distorting her sight and causing hallucinations.

It’s not until the sun catches the silver body of the car for the second time that day that she really believes what she’s seeing.

She came back.

The top of the car is down, exposing the woman fully to her gaze, sunglasses now balanced on the top of her head as she regards Kara with the beautiful eyes that she’d just been describing to Alex only moments before. The smirk that’s been burned into her retinas back full force, the power of it making Kara grateful she’s not standing.

From her position on her elbows Kara pushes fluidly sitting upright; noticing with some satisfaction that the woman tracks the movement with focused interest, in particular her eyes on Kara’s arms, now exposed with her shirt off.

_Right, play it cool Danvers._

She has a whole raft of witty things to say, poised right on the tip of her tongue, but the woman speaks first and hearing the beautiful accent once more has what seems like every coherent thought Kara has ever had in her life flying from her head.

“You know, it occurred to me that you were so nice to give me those directions, and I never caught the name of my hero.”

“Umm, K-Kara. My name is Kara.” The words stumble from her mouth like a baby learning to walk.

_Smooth._

“Kara.” Her name rolls around the woman’s mouth like it’s a fine wine, something to be savoured. “Well, it’s nice to formally make your acquaintance Kara.”

“Do I get to know the name of the woman who accused me of being both a serial killer and a hustler?” Kara had thankfully regained the ability to speak like a somewhat regular person.

“Lena.” The woman replies after a moment’s thought, Kara thinks she looks a little apprehensive, but the look is gone in a flash before she can really register it.

_Rao her name is as beautiful as she is._

“It’s lovely to meet you too Lena.” Kara swings her legs over the side of the truck bed, pulling her cap off to give a mock bow in greeting. “Are you sure you didn’t come all this way back to sample some of my turnips.”

“Now there’s a proposition.” Lena’s muttered response was almost too quiet for human hearing, but Kara’s ears picked it up clear as a bell and she can’t contain the snort that rose unbidden in her throat. At Lena’s inquisitive look she converted it into a cough. “Maybe I came all the way back because I wanted to see how easily could make you blush again Kara.”

It appeared she can still make that happen _very_ easily.

“Well,” Kara drops to the floor, landing far more gracefully than anything else she has managed up until this point, “if you’re going to continue to do that you might want to pull over to the side of the road ma’am,” she puts on her best country drawl, “you’re starting to form quite the traffic jam.”

Lena arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as her gaze flits side to side down the deathly empty road before she looks back at Kara.

“Of course, I’d hate to inconvenience anyone.” With barely a sound from the engine Lena pulls into the layby opposite Kara. Opening the door of the reveals a tight pencil skirt that perfectly complements the white silk blouse. This was an outfit for a boardroom, not a small town by the sea.

She’s a vision and Kara’s throat suddenly feels very dry.

Moving more elegantly than anyone has a right too on a dirt track in high heels Lena crosses the road, coming to a stop when she’s less than a few feet from Kara. The smell of perfume assaults her super senses, a floral scent she can’t quite identify but she’s fairly certain is her new favourite smell.

“So, I take it you’re not from around here?”

“What gave me away?” Lena cocks her head to one side, eyebrows rising playfully.

“Well, just about everything. I don’t think any car round here is less than twenty years old, and people from these part definitely don’t dress like you.”

Lena’s gaze flits down her outfit before returning to Kara. “And pray tell, what’s wrong with the way i dress?”

Kara flapped. “Oh God! Nothing! You look absolutely amazing, a vision even! I wish more people dressed like you, not that they’d be able to pull it off as well as you do, you’re gorgeous...” with a herculean effort Kara was able to stop the words falling out her mouth before she dropped to her knees in the dust and proposed then and there.

Lena was clearly trying to hold back a laugh, cheeks dimpling with the effort and her eyes sparkling as she took another step forward, placing herself firmly in Kara’s personal space.

“There it is.” One finger trailed against Kara’s warm cheek which, she thinks at this point must be the same shade as a tomato. Fire erupts at the contact, shooting round every nerve in her body. “You’re right though, I’m not from around here. I was at a meeting in a town not far from here. I was on my way home when I got misdirected.”

“Where’s home?”

Lena considers for a moment before she answers. “A long, long way from here.”

The response is deliberately vague and Kara bites down a follow up question. She is by nature a curious person, but its clear that Lena isn’t comfortable going into more depth on the subject. Instead she attempts to steer the conversation elsewhere. “And your work, what do you do?”

Lena shoots her another inquisitive look. “I work for a big corporation, mostly on the business side but my background is in science so I like to escape to a lab whenever I can.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting, my sister always feels most at home when she is pottering around her lab.” Kara hoisted herself back onto the bed of the truck, and if Lena’s eyes dart to the flexing of her biceps, well, she has to try and level the playing field a little.

“And what do you do? When you’re not selling vegetables by the side of an empty road?” Lena’s voice cracks a little and her eyes seem slightly glazed and unfocused, still darting between Kara’s face and her arms. Kara can’t help but preen a little under the attention.

“Oh, I’m only doing this as a favour to my neighbour, he can’t sit out in the heat for too long and I had a day off so I offered to do it for him.”

“Charitable and beautiful.” Lena’s confidence was back, prompting a further round of red to stain Kara’s cheeks.

“Yes, well, I try and help when I can.” She mutters, rubbing the back of her neck. “I work for a bar in town at the moment, but I’m planning to move to a city at some point and hopefully get a job in journalism.”

“Creative too?” Lena’s eyes rake up and down Kara’s form with an intensity that makes her feel she was stripping Kara naked with her eyes. “The whole package.”

Kara has to force herself to remember how to breathe. “I could say the same about you. You’re beautiful, smart...” swallowing hard as Lena took a step closer, so close now that the fabric of her skirt brushes against Kara’s knees. “...confident, well dressed...” her voice completely as the scent of Lena’s perfume washes over her again, rendering incapable of thought, let alone speech.

Lena looks smug, something that shouldn’t look as good as it does on her. “Tell me, Kara, what are you doing for the rest of the day?” Kara can’t stop the flood of images that flash in her mind of ways she’d like to spend the rest of the day. With Lena. Alone.

“Err-“willing herself to form words Kara leant forward a little, drawn in even as Lena took another step into her space; the tops of Kara’s legs slightly bracketing Lena’s thighs. “-well I’m nearly done here and I didn’t really have any plans for the rest of the afternoon. So,” clearing her throat again Kara summoned up ever ounce of courage she could, even though Lena’s eyes were telling her the answer would be ‘yes’. “I don’t suppose you’d like to spend the afternoon with me? Unless you have somewhere to be that is? The last part is added hastily, just in case she’s misread all the signals.

Lena looks deep in thought, and for a heart stopping moment Kara thinks she’s about to be rejected, but the Kara bites her lip playfully, Kara following the movement with rapt attention; taking one final step forward places her so close Kara can count the eyelashes that frame Lena’s green eyes (of course with her superpowers she could have done that from several hundred metres away, but that’s beside the point).

“I’d love to.” Lena’s breath hosts over her face, the sensation triggering goose bumps to raise on her skin from the back of her neck all the way down to her feet. “Lead the way.”

* * *

They end up at the beach. Kara’s jaw dropping to the floor when Lena admits, almost shyly, that she’s never even seen the ocean, let alone sat on a beach. Despite Lena’s best objections that she definitely wasn’t dressed for sand, Kara was quickly able to change her mind. Apparently, the patented Kara Danvers pout was powerful enough to break through the stern facade threw up when Kara suggested the idea.

They’d dropped the vehicles back at the house, Lena following behind the truck in her car the ten-minute drive. Kara often caught sight of Lena laughing heartily in her rear-view mirror as the old truck spluttered it’s way up the track.

Parking the truck up outside her neighbours house Kara took the produce round the back, handing her neighbour the money she’s made (before they’d left the roadside she’d seen Lena sneak a more bills into the pile, the action setting the warm buzz back in her chest), and promising to take the rest of the produce to the local soup kitchen the following day.

From there it was easy to direct Lena on where to park, outside the small beachfront cottage she calls home a further half mile up the track. The small one bedroom annex sat on the far end of the Danvers property, the main house just in sight further up the beach. It had been used as a guest house when Kara and Alex had been growing up. But after Kara graduated from college and made the decision to return to Midvale, at least for a little while until she figured out what was next, Eliza had insisted that she move into the annex, giving her some semblance of privacy and independence.

It didn’t stop Kara spending nearly every evening she wasn’t working up at the house, her adopted mother was a much better cook that she was.

Despite her earlier reservations about her outfit even Kara’s pout isn’t enough to convince Lena to borrow a change of clothes. The brunette insisting adamantly that she would be fine; she did however concede to removing her shoes and Kara can’t contain the gleeful giggle at the look on Lena’s face when her toes curl in the sand for the first time. The clouds have vanished leaving the sky a clean slate of blue, the white tipped ways of the dark blue ocean cresting majestically beneath it.

Kara shows Lena her favourite place on the beach, possibly the world, that just so happens to be right in from of her house. A small patch of sand, nestled between two outcrops of rock forming a secluded little cove way from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the beach. It’s where Kara used to come and sit during her first years on earth, when her senses got overwhelmed, the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing on the shore a calming presence. It’s where she used to watch Alex surf, marvelling at her sister’s apparent superhuman control of the board. It’s special and she’s happy t share it with Lena, something about the woman drawing her in and making her forget that before this morning they had never set eyes on each other.

The contented sigh that escapes Lena as they settle on the towels she brought is enough to tell Kara she’s made the right choice.

“This place is beautiful.” Lena comments a while later, her eyes tracking the movement of the waves back and forth across the sand.

“It really is.” Kara sighs happily, leaning back to rest on her elbows. “I’m going to find it very hard to leave here when I decide to move.”

“Do you have a timeframe?” Lena rests her weight on her hands, pulling her blouse taught across her chest and momentarily short-circuiting Kara’s brain.

Recovering quickly Kara shrugs. “Hopefully within the year, I’m in no hurry at the moment and it’ll be nice to spend a little more time round here. It’s quiet and peaceful, life just moves at its own pace, not really bothered with going too quickly. I know that moving to a larger city is going to be a big change.”

Lena chuckles. “You’re right about that, sometimes I feel like my whole life is running away from me if I blink too much. Not that I have much time for things like enjoy life.

“You work keeps you busy?” Kara picks up on the slightly bitter edge to Lena’s voice.

“You could say that. The term married to the job has been thrown around more than a few times. It’s a family business, so, quite a lot of pressure to succeed.” Lena keeps her eyes fixed on the ocean, but Kara could see the tightening of her jaw at the admission. She wants to lean over, out her arm around her, but something tells her it’s unlikely that Lena would be reciprocal to the gesture.

“That sucks.” She offers instead, wincing at how lame it sounds. “I know family pressure can be really tough, and I know we barely know each other but I bet you’re absolutely smashing it, and I’ve been told I’m an excellent judge of character.”

The heavy frown lines around Lena’s eyes melt away, being replaced by a bright smile as she turns to look at Kara. “Is that so?”

“Totally. I actually got an award for it in high school – best judge of character. It was in the year book so all very official and important.” Kara puffs her chest out with mock pride, relishing in the resulting giggle it prompts from Lena.

“You’re clearly a woman of many talents.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

She’d been referring to her Kryptonian superpowers, and definitely hadn’t meant for it to come out in the low tone that it did, but Kara sees Lena immediate reaction to the words; a deep flush blooming up the pale skin of her throat and jaw, eyes darkening a couple of shades as they lock with Kara’s. The change sends Kara’s stomach swooping again and she’s overcome with an incredible urge to pull Lena on top of her, connecting her lips to the smirk that’s playing across the other woman’s face.

Her hands twitch by her side and she’s grateful that she’s leaning on her elbows otherwise her hands would already be buried in that silky dark hair.

She has no idea how long they sit there, eyes locked, air thickening between them with every passing second, but it seems to her like an eternity. There’s an invitation in Lena’s eyes, one that she’s certain falls along the line of thought that’s been engulfing Kara’s mind ever since the tinted window slid down that morning. If only she’s confident enough to accept it.

Turns out she isn’t.

“Uh, you said you were on your way home after a meeting?” her voice sounds gravelly, and she has to clear her throat harshly to get it to a normal pitch. “Do you not need to get back for something, I don’t want the reason you’re late for anything to be because I dragged you to the beach.”

There’s a flash of disappointment in Lena’s eyes at Kara’s very abrupt change in conversation, but it’s quickly replaced by a warm smile. “It’s fine really, we were heading into the weekend so there was nothing too urgent I needed to rush back for.” She must sense Kara’s scepticism because a hand falls to Kara’s thigh, right on the edge of her jean shorts, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Trust me Kara, I’m exactly where I need to be right now.”

The words cause Kara’s heart to thump loudly and fast in her chest, and blush to creep up her face...again.

* * *

She loses track of how long they sit in the sand talking. Time becomes irrelevant because the only thing Kara can concentrate on is the sound of Lena’s voice, the sight of her smile and the cut of her jawline, strong and beautiful against the backdrop of the ocean.

Lena is surprisingly easy to talk to and Kara falls into a familiarity with her that she’s not experienced with anyone outside of Alex. They bond early on over their shared experiences of being adopted; Lena looking a little surprised when she says it as if she’s not used to revealing information about herself quite so easily, but with a little gentle probing from Kara she volunteers a little more, her body and expression relaxing the more she speaks.

Kara feels a little guilty as the repeats the lie she’s told ever since she arrived on earth about her parents perishing in a house fire, given that Lena needed has needed some coaxing to open up about the stifling conditions she grew up in with her adopted family. But then she can hardly tell a virtual stranger that her parents died when their planet exploded and Kara is one of only two left, hiding out on earth. No matter how much she wants to, she can almost feel Alex’s glare on her for even thinking it.

The sun is starting to sink down towards the horizon by the time Kara comes to herself and realises how long they’ve been sat on the sand. She’s lost count of the amount of topics they’ve talked about, jumping from light-hearted topics like their guilty music and film pleasures, Lena snorting at Kara’s undying love for N’Synch, Kara delighted to discover that Free Willy is Lena’s rainy day movie, to the more serious discussions about the effect that losing both parents at such a young age could have.

Kara had admitted her anxiety about the direction, or lack of so to speak, that her life was heading in, something she’s not even been able to talk to Alex about. Lena’s response had surprised her, taking Kara’s hand, soft words soothing as she assured her that not having it all figured out wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

“It actually sounds quite freeing.” She admits a little wistfully.

In return Lena shares her own anxieties and fears about trying to succeed in a career so dominated by men and their judgement, how they all seemed to just be waiting for her to fail, using any show of weakness as justification to beat her down. Kara gives in to temptation this time, slinging an arm round Lena’s shoulders and tugging her close into her side, easy words of comfort falling from her lips, wanting to banish the forlorn look that’s settled over Lena’s features and it seems to work, the brunette melting slightly into her embrace.

“Wow, I didn’t realise how late it was getting.” Lena follows Kara’s eyes out to the sea, a little noise of agreement sounding in her throat as she take in the sight of the sun dropping lazily down the sky.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw a sunset.” She remarks, the admission clearly surprising her. For a moment she keeps her gaze fixed on the sunset, the light of the dying day bathing her profile with an orange glow. Kara’s glad Lena is looking the other way because she doesn’t think she’d be able to hide the adoration she knew was painted all over her face. With each passing minute she thought she might be falling a little more in love.

_Rao I’m in trouble._

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena’s looks back suddenly, catching Kara out resulting in her spending a good five seconds attempting to rearrange her features into something a little less love-struck before she was able to respond.

“Tha-thank you for err, what?” the stammering was back and Kara _hadn’t_ missed it.

“For today.” Lena waves an arm out across the beach. “For giving me the chance to just slow down and be here, instead of always on my way to somewhere else, always on my guard.” She pauses for a beat. “And of course, for not killing me, dumping my body by the side of the road and stealing my car.”

“Oh, well you’re very welcome.” Kara fumbles for an appropriate response, but it’s difficult, because, although the last sentence was light-hearted the look Lena was giving her now was anything but funny. It was...charged, with an intensity that Kara has seen a few times throughout the afternoon, a look more often than not accompanied by a flickering gaze down to Kara’s lips.

The invitation is again clear, but every Kara envisions leaning forward; she’s stopped by an almost paralysing shyness, unable to take the final step. Because, honestly, Lena is so beautiful and what could she possibly see in Kara. Every time she changes the subject as quickly as she can, and every time she curses her own cowardice a little more.

“Kara.” Lena’s voice is soft, softer than she’s heard it. Looking up from her lap Kara meets her gaze, stomach somersaulting. “What do I have to do to get you to kiss me?”

For what feels like the hundredth time that day Kara is struck dumb and this time she’s not sure she’s going to recover. “Ummm...”

Lena grins, clearly amused by the look on Kara’s face and slides a little closer; Kara’s heart reacts like a metal detector, beating erratically with every inch that closes between them.

“Unless I’ve been reading this very wrong, I think you want to kiss me?” Lena arches a single eyebrow.

“Yes.” The words falls from her mouth like a rock but Kara doesn’t have time to worry how eloquent she sounds, not when Lena is _that_ close, smelling _that_ good, smiling _that_ way.

“Good.” Lena nods. “Now, I’m figuring if I wait for you to make a move, we’ll both die of old age. So,” sliding a hand up Kara’s bare thigh Lena closed the last few inches so that her lips are resting right next to Kara’s ear, the sensation of her breath on Kara’s bare skin sending a shiver curling down her spine, “if it’s alright with you, I’m just going to take the lead on this? That ok?”

Kara’s never worked harder to make words leave her mouth. “That’s fine.” Is all she can manage.

Lena’s grin grows even wider and Kara’s not entirely sure how she pulls it off in her tight skirt, swinging a leg over Kara’s waist, straddling her hips; reaching up to gently cup Kara’s jaw, firmly bringing their lips together, all in one smooth motion.

Kara’s fairly certain her heart might be beating so fast that it’s actually stopped. The soft weight of Lena’s body in her lap and her lips pressing insistently against Kara’s seem to be the only thing grounding her, stopping her from floating away (literally).

It takes a couple of seconds for Kara’s brain to register what is happening, and it’s Lena pressing a little closer, a soft groan slipping from her mouth that spurs Kara into action. Her hands fall easily to Lena’s hips, pulling her into her as she kisses her back with as much passion as she can muster. Her hat, pushed to the back of her head by the initial movement tips forgotten onto the floor as Lena loops her arms round Kara’s neck. The kiss is hungry, an entire day of pent up frustration releasing like water from a dam. Kara’s hands slide further round Lena’s hips pressing harder (but not too hard), and Lena’s response is immediate, her hips grinding down against Kara’s lap, teeth grazing her bottom lip. She swallows Kara’s gasp with a smirk before dragging her lips down Kara’s jaw, mapping a path to her pulse with soft lips and nipping teeth.

Kara can barely process what’s happening, her brain trying to catch up with the multitude of sensations that are lighting her body up like a Christmas tree. Every point where Lena is touching her feels like an inferno, centred low in her stomach and spreading across her body in tendrils unlike anything she’s ever felt before. Lena’s lips are back on hers now and she devours them like they’re the air she needs to breathe, tongue licking into Lena’s mouth and taking smug satisfaction in the deep groan that rumbles through Lena’s chest. Her fingers tighten against the back of Kara’s neck and tries to pull her closer still, although Kara is fairly certain there’s no space left between them. Lena’s hips rut against Kara’s again, the motion far less controlled than the others have been, as if Lena’s body is acting without direct consultation from her brain. The thought that it’s Kara eliciting this response for her is so hot that she can’t help but give a smirk of her own, hands urging Lena’s hips in their movements.

“Kara.” Lena’s breathing is coming in harsh pants as she pulls back, forehead falling to rest against Kara’s, their breath mingling together. Kara leans back in to kiss her immediately, addicted to the taste of Lena’s lips. “Kara, I need-“ Lena mumbles into the kiss, hands gripping her cheeks as she ravages Kara’s mouth with her tongue in such an effective way that has Kara’s body turning to jelly. “-I need...” Lena pulls back with a groan and for a moment Kara is worried that Lena is going to tell her that she needs to leave.

“What do you need?” Kara asks, her lips exploring the expanse of Lena’s neck which has been presented for her attention.

“I need you,” Lena gasps when Kara’s teeth grazes her pulse point, “to take me to bed.”

The words settle like molten lava in the pit of Kara’s stomach, and the request is barley left Lena’s mouth when Kara is on the move. Planting one hand on the sand beneath them she engages her core and drives upwards utilising some of her super strength to push herself up and onto her feet. Lena squeaks at the abrupt movement, skirt driven even higher up her hips as she wraps her legs around Kara’s waist.

The towels lie forgotten in the sand as Kara carries Lena up the beach to the house.

Luckily the sheltered spot they’ve been sitting in has a small path at the back leading right to Kara’s gate, something she is eternally grateful for at this point. Because it’s taking all of her super human senses to keep from dropping Lena, the other woman seems intent on driving her to distraction before they’ve even made it into the house. Her mouth is hot an insistent on Kara’s jaw just where it connects to her neck, teeth scraping hard enough that if she were human Kara knew it would be leaving marks.

The back door is kicked open rather unceremoniously, the noise as it crashes back into its housing echoing round the house. Neither of them notices, too caught up in each other as Kara crosses towards her bedroom, thankful that the whole annex is on a single floor.

Once they’ve made it to the bedroom it’s a mad scramble to rid each other of their clothes as quickly as possible; the white blouse ends up near the door, the pencil skirt maybe lands on the windowsill, Kara’s tank top sails through the bedroom door into the living room.

Lena hisses when Kara bites on her earlobe, returns the favour by raking her fingers across Kara’s stomach, murmuring her approval at the twitching muscles into their reconnected kiss.

The slightly guarded expression that Lena’s worn since they met, a mask so good Kara is certain it’s one she’s used pretty much her whole life melts away as she gazes up from Kara atop the sheets, hair pooling around her on the pillow illuminated by the moonlight. She’s so beautiful that Kara’s breath catches in her throat as she’s able to give into the desire that’s been plaguing her all day, ducking down to press her lips reverently against the smooth column of Lena’s throat, relishing in the low groan that rumbles against her.

She’s in no rush, she has all night to worship the woman lying underneath her. Kara is no virgin, although controlling her powers during sex had taken a lot of dedication, to the point where she still prefers touching to being touched; but the emotions and sensations that course through her as they come together, skin on skin, over and over again are completely new and so intense that for a while Kara loses all touch with reality. Able to focus only on the feeling of Lena’s skin under her hands and mouth, the sounds that come from Lena’s mouth as Kara learns each spot that drives her wild, pushing her to the brink and over; toes curling, back arched and hands clutching.

She could happily spend the rest of her life wrapped up with this woman.

It’s hours late, the dead of night long passed before they pause.

Lena flops back against the pillow with a breathless laugh, chest heaving and the sweat cooling on her skin glinting in the light of the lamp. “So, you’re as good at taking directions as you are at giving them huh?”

Kara wipes the back of her hand against her mouth, blushing furiously as she crawls back up Lena’s body to flop down next to her, hand trailing across her stomach delighting in the goose bumps that raise despite their recent exertions.

Lena cuddles into her side, head resting on Kara’s shoulder, one leg flung over her hip. The position is funnily enough more intimate than anything that they’ve done in the last few hours, Kara’s hands run up and down Lena’s back gently, as naturally as if she’s been doing it for years. Something settles in her chest, sitting heavy on her heart, something Kara doesn’t want to address. The sinking feeling that what’s happening right now; something that is making her feel more contented than she can ever recall being, has an expiry time.

An expiry time that is approaching fast.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena murmurs in her ear, voice low and still thick from her come down.

“Nothing important.” Kara lies, rolling over to kiss Lena gently, not wanting to ruin a perfect moment with her worries.

Lena responds immediately, smiling into the kiss and pushing against Kara’s shoulder guides her onto her back, with Lena stretched out on top of her.

“Well, if that’s the case, allow me to give you something important to think about.” Lena’s hips leave hers with a promise, trailing sensually down Kara’s body.

As her teeth nip at Kara’s hipbone, all thoughts of when this might end are driven clear from her head, replaced entirely, completely by just _Lena_.

* * *

Kara wakes late, past 9am.

Usually she’s up with the dawn, but she’d been dozing off when the first rays of the morning sun began to poke through the windows.

Stretching languidly Kara rolls to her left, hand out and searching.

It comes up empty.

Eyes snapping open Kara shoots up, disappointment flooding her chest as she took in the empty other side of the bed and the absence of the clothes that had the night before been strewn all around the room.

Part of her had been expecting it, but the very clear indication that Lena was gone still her with the force of a speeding train. The voice in her head had been cautioning her the entire day before, warning even as they’d lain sated and cuddled together that this was a fantasy, one that was not going to end well for Kara’s heart.

Slipping out of bed Kara tugs a pair of boxers up over her hips, swiping her tank top from the before up off the floor inside the doorway to the living room slipping it over her head. Eyes flitting around in the vain hope that maybe, just maybe, Lena is waiting for her.

The house is empty.

There is, however, a note attached to the door.

_Kara,_

_Sorry I didn’t wake you before I left but I have a long drive home and looked so peaceful that I couldn’t disturb you. Thank you again for yesterday and last night, I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself quite that much._

_Take care, Lena._

No number. No mention of any follow up contact. Kara feels the heaviness settle in her chest once again, weighing a lot more than the night before. She knew, deep down that last night was a one off; they hadn’t talked about anything further, caught up in their own little bubble. But it still had done nothing to temper Kara’s dreamy expectations. Whenever she’d found herself getting lost in Lena’s eyes ( a clichéd and sappy sentiment hat had happened often throughout the day) she indulged a future where Lena stayed here with her and they spent days lying lost in each other on the beach. In other futures she went back with Lena to the city, following her own dreams of breaking out in journalism and getting to know the woman who’d completely stolen her heart.

None of those futures were meant to be.

She wasn’t stupid, she knew there was the relatively large issue that she was a super powered alien from a destroyed planet, not something that could just be casually dropped into a ‘get to know you’ conversation over dinner.

She didn’t even have a last name.

It appeared last night had been exactly that for Lena, just one night.

For Kara it would linger much longer.

Picking her phone up from the floor where it had fallen from her shorts the night before Kara switches on the screen to find a string of messages waiting for her. They’re all from Alex, demanding to know with varying degrees of politeness as to why she had just stopped replying in the middle of a story. Kara realises with a flush of guilt that she’s failed to respond ever since Lena had come back.

Opening up Alex’s text threat she collapses down onto the sofa, ready to tell her sister the whole story. The memory of falling asleep with Lena cuddled up against her etched painfully in her mind.

* * *

_3 years later_

Kara has been in National City for two and a half years, and not a day goes by that she doesn’t think about Lena.

Of course, plenty has happened in that time to keep her distracted. The move to National City to be closer to Alex and her resulting job at CatCo had been a whirlwind and Kara found she didn’t have much tome to dwell on _that_ night with all the new challenges that being Cat Grant’s assistant threw at her.

The last year in particular had almost passed her by like a blur; embracing her powers to save Alex and finding out the double life her sister has been leading as a secret agent changed her life together.

Not to mention the shock of finding out she and Clark were not the only ones who survived the destruction of Krypton and the resulting pain of having to lose her family all over again.

Embracing Supergirl had brought an immense feeling of responsibility and pressure, more than she’d ever thought she could handle. But it was also giving her the place in the world she’s been searching for, something to get up every day and fight for, using the powers gifted to her by the yellow sun to protect the planet she now calls home.

Juggling all of this new responsibility was still proving to be a 24/7 job.

Dating has barely blipped on her radar, there’d been the awkward love triangle (Winn’s phrasing not hers) with James and Lucy, but that had fallen apart spectacularly before it could even begin. There was the odd date that never went anywhere. It was had to focus on wining and dining when any second she could get called away on Supergirl duty.

Besides, not one of them came close to eclipsing the memory of the night she spent with Lena.

It’s pathetic she knows, to be hung up on a woman she’ll likely never see again, and although as time passes the disappointment fades a little it never truly disappears.

Both Alex and Lucy offer to try and track Lena down, mostly to stop her moping she thinks. But Kara always declines, not sure she could face even more disappointment if they did track Lena down and she wanted nothing to do with her, or worse, didn’t even remember it.

Besides, it’s not like Lena is likely to live anywhere nearby.

She’s been thinking about Lena more than usual today, brain drifting frequently away from the task at hand, lost in memories of Lena’s smile and voice. The memories prompted by the subject of her rare team up with Clark.

Lena Luthor.

They’re on their way to interview the mysterious heiress to Luthor Corp, infamous for her aversion to having any spot in the limelight. Somewhat reluctantly taking over whilst her brother languished in a prison cell (courtesy of Superman). Kara has been fortunate enough to have very few dealings with the Luthor family and had been planning to keep it that way. Until the news that one had moved to National City, her home turf, broke at the same time as the Venture exploded.

Alex had offered to send her over a dossier on the younger Luthor but Kara had waved it away, Clark had all the information she needed and besides it was unlikely they would be in any danger going as their reporter alter egos

In hindsight Kara will wish she’d at least looked at a picture.

Lena’s assistant watches them curiously from her place behind her desk. They’ve been waiting outside Lena’s office for fifteen minutes and Clark has mumbled a couple of times at the predictability of a Luthor keeping them waiting. He’s been unable to sit, stood next to the row of chairs that sits between two potted ferns whose leaves spread out into the space, a splash of green in an otherwise sterile room.

The sound of the elevator door pinging open pierces the empty silence of the room, followed by the sharp clicking of high heels walking quickly up the corridor.

“Mr Kent?”

A voice drifts through the door, a voice tinged with a slight accent, Irish, if she’s hearing correctly.

Kara’s blood turns to ice.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I got delayed downstairs.”

_Oh fuck._

Peering forward round the leaves of the fern Kara’s widened eyes land on the owner of the voice, the voice she’s been dreaming about for the past three years.

Lena.

Lena who is shaking her cousin’s hand.

Lena whose smile is tight and forces, not reaching her eyes the ways Kara knows it can, knows because she’s seen that smile reflected at her in the orange glow of a sunset.

Lena who hasn’t spotted her yet.

Lena who is not just Lena, but Lena _Luthor_.

_I slept with a Luthor. Alex is going to kill me._

“You understand I won’t be able to give you much time,” Lena still hasn’t noticed Kara, breezing past Clark and into her office still speaking as she goes, “I’m in the middle of rebranding my company and I have a lot of things to attend to this afternoon.”

“That’s ok.” Clark’s voice is clipped and Kara knows he’s working hard to keep about Lena’s family tightly contained. “We’re just here to ask you a couple of questions about the Venture launch, you were supposed to have a seat on it correct?”

“We?” Lena hangs her coat up on the rack near her desk, back still facing them. “I was under the impression that it was just you coming, I don’t appreciate being surpr-“

Lena’s voice cuts out mid-sentence as she _finally_ catches sight of Kara, eyes going wide. Clark looks between the two of them, confusion furrowing his brow. “Sorry Miss Luthor, this is-“

“Kara.” Lena interrupts, her throat bobbing, her brain clearly trying to process what’s happening.

“Kara Danvers, yes. Sorry do you two know each other?” Clark looks even more confused and Kara can feel his gaze boring into the side of her face as if his x-ray vision can read her thoughts.

She’s beyond grateful he can’t because her thoughts are currently primarily focused on the woman in front of her, and how she’d looked naked whilst Kara made her come over and over again.

Not the most helpful avenue of thought.

Lena’s hair is down loose round her shoulder, straightened and framing her perfect jaw. The curves Kara had spent hours mapping with her hands are hidden beneath a smart crisp business skirt and blouse.

“Miss Danvers and I met a few years ago.” Lena appears to have recovered her composure, moving round her desk she settles into her chair regarding them both a lofty expression. “Please tell me you’re not here to sell more vegetables?”

Her expression remains neutral, but her eyes are sparkling with mirth and Kara feels herself flushing

Apparently some things don’t change.

“No!” the word comes out a little louder than she intends, wincing internally Kara can feel Clark’s stare growing more pronounced. “I-I’m here on behalf of CatCo Media.”

Lena’s expression doesn’t change, but the teasing in her eyes morphs into something that looks like pride. “Well, in that case. How can I help you both?”

The rest of the interview flies by as Kara attempts to be as professional as she can, asking pertinent questions and noting down the answers. All whilst trying not to stare at Lena.

For the most part she succeeds.

Although when Lena pulls her hair to one side, exposing her neck to Kara’s gaze Kara is hit with such a vivid slew of memories that she snaps her pen.

Her embarrassed mutterings only seems to amuse Lena, as well as prompting a thoughtful look to pass over the CEO’s face.

Much too soon in Kara’s estimation they’re finishing up, Clark closing the interview with all his usual charm. “Miss Luthor, thank you for your time today.” He reaches across the desk to shake Lena’s hand. “We won’t keep you any longer.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Lena replies, shaking Kara’s hand next, “I’ve always got time for the press, especially when they’re as delightful as you two.” Her words are directed at both of them, but her eyes never leave Kara’s, fingers sliding slowly out of her grip.

Clark appears to want to leave the room as quickly, striding out the doorway with barely so much as a glance over his shoulder. Kara moves slower, about to follow him when Lena’s voice stops her. “Kara, might I have a word?”

Only now does Clark slow, throwing her a questioning look. “I’ll catch you up.” She assures him, he nods, turning back to the lift with his phone already in his hand. She has a sneaking suspicion he’ll be on the phone to Alex within a moment. But she pushes the thought from her head, choosing instead to focus all of her attention on Lena.

Lena who is leant casually against her desk, ankles crossed and arms folded casually across her chest. The door shuts with a loud click and for a moment neither of them speak. The weight of the last hour hanging heavily in the air.

“So, you’re a Luthor?” Kara hopes the words don’t sound as accusatory as she thinks they do.

“Evidently.” Lena waves a hand at the Luthor Corp sign that’s visible outside the window. “I hope you’ll forgive me for not giving you my surname when we met; not everyone is as kind when they realise you’re a Luthor. Especially in light of my brother’s recent...activities.” the last sentence is spoken bitterly.

“No need to apologise.” Kara responds immediately. “We all have secrets.” Her own, somewhat huge secret, glaringly obvious in the shattered pen in her bag and the way her ears have picked up on the slight quickening of Lena’s heartrate.

“That we do.” There’s a weight to Lena’s words and the looks she’s levelling at Kara makes her feel a little exposed.

Many times in the past three years Kara has wondered what she would say to Lena if she ever saw her again. The conversations range from sappy; Kara declaring her feelings with a grandeur that has Lena swooning into her arms like all the women in the black and white movies she used to watch as a child, to raging arguments where Kara unleashes all the negativity that she’s been hoarding against her own personal judgement.

Now of course, with Lena standing right in front of her, all of her carefully crafted speeches are nowhere to be found.

“You left.”

What does come is clunky and leaves her much harsher than she intends.

Lena blinks at her tone. “Pardon?”

“You left.” Kara repeats, an irritation she hadn’t actually expected to ever feel directed towards Lena overwhelming any other emotion. “I woke up and you’d gone.”

“I wrote you a note.” Lena unfolds one of her arms, jabbing a finger in Kara’s direction.

“I thought that maybe...” Kara huffs, not liking the impassive expression on Lena’s face. “...that maybe the night we spent together was worth a little more than a note.”

Lena sighs, retreating back round her desk, desperate it seems to put some space between her and Kara. “I’m sorry that you feel that way, but what were you expecting Kara? That’d I’d still be there in the morning, we’d have breakfast together and spend the whole day on the beach again?”

Her words are a little too close to the fantasy that Kara had created in her head, the barbed nature of them stinging. Part of Kara wishes she hadn’t spoken up, then Lena would still be looking at her with the smirk she’d had during their interview and not the stern, guarded expression she has now.

“No,” the lie is forced and the slight arch of Lena’s eyebrow shows she hasn’t believed it, “I just...” she trails off with an exasperated growl.

“Look Kara,” Lena leans forward, planting her hands on the desk and despite the irritation Kara feels a tug low in her stomach at how powerful Lena looks, “we had an _amazing_ time together, we really did, and believe me it’s a really nice surprise to see you again, but I’m not in a place right now where I can give you anything.”

“I wasn’t asking...” Kara’s interjection is cut short by her phone buzzing, a quick x-ray glance at her bag tells her it’s Alex, which means she’s either calling because she’s spoken to Clark, or there’s a Supergirl emergency.

The second round of buzzing tells her it’s the latter.

“I...” Kara can hear the wailing of multiple sirens starting up in tandem around the city, proof that whatever is happening it big, there’s no time to explain. “I have to go.” Turning on her heel she flees from the room, catching a brief glimpse of Lena’s confusion before dashing into the elevator.

Now isn’t the time to think about the pain that pumps round her body with every beat of her heart, there are lives on the line. Kara Danvers needs to take a step back, letting Supergirl take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that, this is part one of three I'm hoping. The next chapter is going to be from Lena's perspective covering parts of what we've seen here. Let me know what you thought in the comments, being trapped at home with no work has me thirsty for any kind of validation . Or if you fancy it you can come and shout at me on Tumblr, Rehizle28.


End file.
